Kiss Me When I Bleed
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: "He looked at her as if to say that now she belonged to him, and there was nothing she could do about it." Dark. Mature.
**A/N: I love me a good rough fic, and so I decided to write one with Emmett, who I've never written this way before. I warn you, this is dark. If that's not your thing, please don't venture any further.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Note: Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

He took her body as if he was angry at it, leaving bruises and striking blows as if to tame her already docile being. She stared at him, halfway between feeling pleasure and pain, with tears in her eyes, wondering how the two could live on the same plane of existence.

She did not know what to do with her hands; instead she let him position her body and shift her limbs the way he saw fit, how he wanted them to be.

Selfishly he drove into her until the thrusts became too much for her to bear, until she pushed him up and stilled the motion of his hips. He'd pull out, the head of his cock scarlet red, and plunge in only a moment later, letting that brief instance where he wasn't inside her prepare her for his rough invasion once more.

It felt as if he would never finish. It was only when he was close that his fingers finally splayed over her plump labia and drew up close to her clit. With his fingertips he dragged at the hardened peak, rubbing at the engorged bud until a gush of warm wetness covered his shaft.

It was then they both realized that though he loved her, he fucked her like an animal, fucked her until it hurt. And she loved every moment of it, every moment her legs were clenched around his waist, tense and locked in the throes of ecstasy and agony.

When he did finish, she was always on her knees, pink mouth open and ready for all he would give her, all she'd earned.

* * *

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. They both knew it was a lie.

She knew when they'd first met just dangerous he was, just how rough he would take her. She had seen it in his eyes, that silent carnal appraisal every predator gives his prey just before he's about to strike. She watched his hunger increase as he took in the way she'd sat on the stool at the bar, and nervously pulled down her skirt, trying to hide as much skin as the fabric would let her. It'd only made him want her more.

"Don't be shy. You're gorgeous." She'd blushed, the blood rising beneath the skin of her cheeks as if she'd been slapped with one swift strike of the hand.

She hadn't know what to say, so she'd stayed quiet, letting the silence and lust between them thicken until it wrapped them in a skin so smothering, he'd only broken it by saying, "I want to fuck you until you bleed."

She should have run then, taken what was left of her dignity, and stormed out of the bar as fast as her legs could take her. But she hadn't. Instead she'd sat there, letting his vulgar words wash over her until she felt a painful throbbing begin between her legs, one so vicious, she knew if she reached with her fingers, she'd find her pussy soaking wet.

When he'd taken her by the hand, and rushed her to the alley that sat behind the bar, he'd known he'd find what she had suspected only minutes before. When he'd slipped his fingers inside her wet heat, he'd grinned, the expression appearing demonic in the dark night.

"You're going to take my cock like a good girl, aren't you? Take it until you can't breathe, and even then I won't stop."

Hooking her legs around his waist, he'd fucked her against the red bricks of the building, not minding that every thrust he punished her with was met with the harsh jab of the edge of a brick in the middle of her back. She felt the blood sliding down the skin of her spine, but found that the pain made her clench tighter around him, lose more of herself every time he buried himself so deep, he rammed her cervix raw.

Her hands clutched at the shoulders his distressed leather jacket, and her eyes squeezed tighter, trying to brace for the impact of his hips as they came down again and again.

"Oh god, oh god it hurts. Please," she begged, knowing he wouldn't let up, that he wouldn't spare her that kind of her mercy when he'd promised none. _I want to fuck you until you bleed,_ he'd said, and he was.

"Open your eyes," he urged, his breath harsh and tight in his throat. "Now. Look at me."

She opened them without knowing what she would see, and the sight that she did made her come like she never had before. He looked at her as if to say that now she belonged to him, and there was nothing she could do about it. Now that he'd taken her, he owned her body and soul.

One of his hands moved from where it gripped her hip, and reached up to pull the back of her blouse out of her skirt. He laid the palm of his hand flush against the sticky warmth that seeped out of the wound and ground his hips harder, making the open cut gush on his skin. He gnashed his lips against hers, and felt her whimper in his bones.

He came inside her then, and set her on her feet gently, catching her when it looked as if her legs might give out beneath her. He chuckled darkly, and watched with ravenous eyes as his seed ran down her thighs.

He never asked her name, not that first night, and neither did she. Instead he helped her fix her clothes, and took her to the hospital for stitches. He held her hand as the doctor pushed the needle through her skin, and fought hard not to take her as she bit her lip, drawing more blood. She moaned, and for a moment, their eyes caught each others.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"I know," he replied with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd love it you left a review, I always love hearing what you guys think. Also if you know of any good dark fics, I'd love to hear of some you're enjoying.**


End file.
